Because When a Heart Breaks, It Doesn't Break Even
by bittersweet02
Summary: PruHunAus. "What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up but you're okay?" So far it only has one chapter, but I might update, I already have an idea for what I want to do next.


"Prussia, I think we need to talk." Austria said. "I…I'm getting married to Hungary." He barely stuttered out. I know that this was going to happen sooner or later. Sure, they were married once for political reasons, but this is personal. Countries have the option to marry (as humans). The thing is, Austria knows I have feelings for Hungary. My own cousin stole the only girl I've ever loved and made her become his _maid._ What happened to the girl/boy/child I knew? The one who could beat anybody at any fight or war? She found out she was a girl.

"Prussia, are you…are you crying?"

I feel my cheek, and sure enough, there was a wet feeling on my hand. I can't take it, I have to leave **now**. My legs hurt so much from running, but so does my heart. He doesn't know how much I love her, how much she means to me. That douche took my one love.

Well, I'm finally home, but that doesn't really mean anything. I have no country, I don't have my own house (I'm just a useless man in my little brother's basement), and now I have no love. Elizaveta is the only reason I fell out of my depression. I really have nobody to talk to other than her and my brother (and he's usually with Ita). Now, I don't even have her to talk to. No doubt that stupid aristocrat won't _allow_ her (_**allow**_ her!). I just pray to _Gott _he'll treat her right.

"_Oh dear Gott,_

_I know that I can't ask much of you. I have committed many sins, I have cheated and stolen, lied and done wrong, but this request isn't for me. I have so much time on my hands since my country was dissolved, yet Hungary- no Elizaveta-has so much freedom. Even if this isn't very fair, and it breaks my heart, please have Roderich treat her right. Let her keep her freedom. She deserves so much, and I'm kind of glad you didn't have her fall in love with me. I wouldn't have been good enough for her._

_I don't care if I have to suffer for it, just give her everything she desires, even if you have to take it from me instead._

_Amen."_

I am aware that when his days are the best because of her, they will most likely be my worst. However, that risk I will take. For Elizaveta. Roderich will hopefully treat her well, if my prayer works. But I know that if they're happy I won't be.

For once, I'm not all that happy for Ludwig to pop in the room. "Bruder, I'm home."

"Hnn." I grunted back.

"Is something wrong, Gilbert? Do you need any help?" He asks. He looks worried, and I know I'm the reason for it.

"Everything is…awesome, Ludwig."

I really don't want to lie to him, but I really need to this time. "I'm going out" I say. Being in here will only make me more depressed.

It's been three months since I learnt of the wedding. Elizaveta's moving in with Roderich now, seeing as they're getting married. The actual wedding is in five months, and I was chosen as one of the groomsmen (Switzerland is the best man for some reason). Truthfully I'm not sure if I want to even go. I think the pain would be too much. Hell, even the doctor diagnosed me with depression. I was also given prescription for it, but I haven't bothered to take it. I've tried of course, but it makes me feel numb. I want to have control over myself, but the drugs keep me from having that one thing I desire. Well, technically one of two desires, but the other is unobtainable.

You know what, screw this. I'm going to their house.

As I show up up at their house (mansion), I can see only Hungary is home. Perfect. I knock on the door; it takes only a few seconds to have her open the door.

"What do you want crap-wad?" she asks smirking.

"Elizaveta, we need to talk. Seriously." I say. My feet suddenly look very interesting to me.

"O-okay, Prussia." She says. Really, she looks completely shocked.

When we sit down in her living room, I finally see how beautiful her ring is. It's made up of one large emerald stone woven in to an intricate design of leaves and vines that are made of small diamonds. The actual ring part is made of white gold. Another thing I wouldn't be able to impress her with, I'm completely dependent on my brother and wouldn't be able to provide such things for her.

"So…um…what did you come here for Prussia?"

"I don't care that you don't feel the same, or that you're getting married. I wouldn't be able to have you anyway. Just hear me out. Elizaveta, you could never understand how much I love you and only you alone. Feel free to throw me out if you so well please, but just know I will always love only you. Ich liebe dich, mein liebeling."

"I-I-I" Elizaveta looked completely flabbergasted.

"I should probably get going now, it's evident I'm not welcome anymore."

As I step out of the house, unsurprisingly, she doesn't try to stop me. Figures. Unfortunately, I wasn't looking where I was going when I ran out in to the cold.

I run in to the street, and a car is coming at me!

I look straight at it like a deer in the headlights, and then-

**BLACK**


End file.
